crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hipster Whale (Mascot)
The Hipster Whale is a playable mascot in Crossy Road. Appearance This mascot was designed to resemble a blue whale, with added hipster-associated accessories. The Hipster Whale is geared with black glasses, a brown newsboy cap and features a brown mustache and goatee. In addition, he possesses a camera and a cup of coffee; he also has a dark blue heart on the left side of his body. Characteristics Similar to most of the standard the grasslands serve as the terrain for the Hipster Whale. Trees and boulders appear as obstacles with the only enemy being the eagle, who will pick the player up if they idle for too long. The Hipster Whale produces water spouts when it travels along the terrain, similar to the spouts that Nessie gives out when they move. This makes a fishy-water sound, similar to the Floppy Fish. Randomly, Hipster Whale will also take a picture with his camera, triggering the flash. How to Obtain Unlike most characters, Hipster Whale cannot be unlocked by the Prize Machine, due to it being a secret mascot. To unlock him, the player should follow these steps: #Very rarely, a player may encounter the Hipster Whale floating in a river, instead of a log. #When this happens, the player must seize the opportunity to jump on them, much like when jumping on a lily pad or a log. You have to jump on it. #When the run ends, the player will unlock Hipster Whale. Multiple Glitch Sometimes before a letter a whole lane will have Hipster Whale instead of logs. Trivia * Hipster Whale is based on the company of the same name. * There is a rare chance that a coin will appear on his head. *The Hipster Whale can be found in any river. *The Hipster Whale can also be found in space. *Even if the player plays as Hipster Whale, they can find another one. *Nessie is unlocked the same way as Hipster Whale. *If you jump on the Hipster Whale in space, you will unlock the Space Walker. *The Hipster Whale is also in Shooty Skies. *Its also one of the three mascots that can appear in Shooty Skies, the other two being the Chicken and Cai Shen. Gallery HipsterWhaleGameplay.jpg|Playing as the Hipster Whale. HipsterWHALLEE.jpg|The Hipster Whale seen while playing as the Kangaroo. Hipster Bros.png|A Hipster Whale riding another off the map, thus, ending the game. It is possible to encounter a Hipster Whale while playing as one. Double Hipster.png|Occasionally, the Hipster Whale in the water will have a coin on its back, a rare sight. ImagesU3Z8NUER.jpg|Playing as the Hipster Whale before the run commences. Theplayergothipsterwhale.jpeg|The Hipster Whale being unlocked. Hipster not unlocked.PNG|The Hipster Whale before being acquired. Hipster Whale3.jpg|Encountering Hipster Whale while playing as Pac-Man. Hipster Whale4.jpg|Encountering Hipster Whale after the death of a Snowman. Crossy Road iOS App - Unlock the Secret Hidden -50 Hipster Whale!|How to unlock the Hipster Whale Screenshot_2020-01-06-11-43-44_kindlephoto-5100768.png|Emu on Hipster Whale. Screenshot_2020-01-06-16-24-10_kindlephoto-4997279.png|Kangaroo on Hipster Whale. See Also *Hipster Whale *Lovely Bunny *Nessie Category:Secret Mascots Category:Animals Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Special Category:Figures Category:Article stubs Category:Guest Mascot Category:Media